Un père
by ilianakate
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un père? POV RICK


Voici un petit OS sans prétention mais qui je l'espère vous plaira...

Rick s'interroge sur son rôle de père, et la façon dont il s'est construit en tant que tel sans modèle de référence.

BONNE LECTURE

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Un père…**

J'avais l'impression que c'était hier que j'avais appris que j'allais devenir père. Moi père. C'était forcément une erreur. Je ne pouvais pas devenir père. Pour le devenir ne fallait-il pas en avoir eu un? Avoir eu un modèle auquel se référer? Mais moi je n'avais jamais eu de père. Lorsque j'étais petit, ça ne me dérangeais pas. J'ignorais même qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Que n'avoir qu'une mère par intermittence n'était pas normal, que la plupart des enfants ont une maman et un papa. Puis j'étais aller à l'école, j'avais compris. De la façon parfois cruelle qu'ont les enfants de faire comprendre les choses. En subissant les moqueries et les insultes, parfois même les coups.

J'étais différent. Je n'avais pas de papa. Alors j'avais commencer à poser des questions, et au début, mère se mettait en colère. Moi, je ne comprenais pas. Je lui en voulais de ne pas me répondre, de faire des cachotteries alors qu'elle me grondait quand je mentais. Et puis à l'école, j'étais devenu le souffre douleur des autres enfants. Ils disaient que j'étais un « bâtard ». J'ignorais ce que ça voulait dire, mais quand ça sortait de la bouche de Chuck, ça sonnait comme une insulte, et moi je ne voulais pas être un enfant sans papa. Alors j'insistais, je voulais savoir ou était mon papa, pourquoi il n'était pas ici avec moi à faire tout ce qu'un fils faisait habituellement avec son père. Et puis un soir, j'avais entendu mère pleurer. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Elle était plutôt du genre à tout tourner en dérision, à ne rien prendre au sérieux. Elle était actrice, mais là, elle ne jouait pas.

Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, mais en cet instant je compris que je ne devais plus poser de questions. Qu'un homme qui faisait pleurer ma mère ne méritait pas que je m'intéresse à lui. Et j'avais cesser de poser des questions, et au final, ça avait été plus efficace. Mère avait fini par me dire que mon père était un homme qu'elle avait aimer mais qui n'était pas fait pour faire parti de nos vies, qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait un fils. Pour moi, c'était du chinois, mais je n'insistais pas, sachant que le sujet était douloureux. J'avais compris que je ne saurais jamais la vérité, que toute ma vie, je vivrais sans père.

Et j'avais grandi avec ce manque, ce vide que je comblais en m'inventant des histoires. Finalement, mon père pouvait être ce que je voulais au gré de mes fantaisies. Pilote de course un jour, policier un autre et médecin le lendemain. Je me créais le père idéal, m'imaginant jouer au baseball avec lui, aller au zoo, rigoler en regardant les simpson. J'aimais mon père virtuel. Il ne me grondait jamais parce que je me battais à l'école ou bien parce que j'avais constamment la tête dans les nuages à m'inventer des histoires. Je fus donc élever par mère et une pléthore de nourrices, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça…

Mais bien sûr, mon éducation s'en ressentit. J'avais une vision faussée de ce que devait être un homme. Je pensais que pour être un homme, il fallait forcément user de ses poings et rouler des mécaniques. Je n'avais personne pour me guider dans mes relations avec les femmes. J'ignorais qu'un homme pouvait être autre chose qu'un macho et un coureur de jupon. Qu'un homme pouvait être tendre et prévenant sans passer pour une mauviette. Alors je donnais aux autres l'image d'un homme volage, incapable de s'engager durablement. Et puis la nouvelle m'était tomber dessus comme un coup de massue. J'allais devenir père. J'épousais donc la mère pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire même s'il n'y avait pas d'amour, restait le désir.

Et c'est avec ma fille que j'apprenais à devenir un père, à devenir un homme. Elle m'apprit que pleurer n'avait rien de honteux, que les femmes préféraient les hommes doux et attentifs aux machos insensibles et arrogant. Alors aux yeux du monde, je restais le playboy invétéré, mais en privé, je devenais l'homme dont Alexis pouvait être fière. Et quand elle me regardait avec ce mélange de tendresse et d'adoration, je savais que j'avais trouver ma place. Le vide que l'absence de mon père avait créer se comblait petit à petit.

Et cette sensation s'accentua lorsque je la rencontrais. Elle transforma mon monde, me poussa à devenir meilleur, digne d'elle. Je la laissais me voir tel que j'étais, avec mes forces et mes faiblesses, mes certitudes et mes doutes, et contre toute attente, elle m'accepta comme j'étais, m'aimant comme personne avant elle. Et à présent, j'allais à nouveau être père, et cette fois, mes peurs et mes doutes avaient disparus. C'est serein que je m'apprêtais à accueillir dans ce monde mon second miracle au côté de mon extraordinaire épouse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Et voilà... Inutile de préciser qui est l'épouse en question n'est-ce pas? **

**Bisous et à bientôt pour un nouvel OS**


End file.
